Tea for Two!
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: At Amy's birthday party everything turns out to be a mess, but when she runs into a certain blue hedgehog...Sonamy and some light Crails one-shot!


To, Sonamyiscute123! I read your profile and it said that your birthday was sometime this month so I'm going to write you a surprise happy birthday story!

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything so don't sue me! Sonic belongs to SEGA! **

Sonic- 8 years old

Amy- 6 years old

Tails- 3 years old

Cream- 2 years old

Knuckles- 9 years old

Rouge- 9 years old

* * *

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
**At the Station Square Shopping Center…**  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

_Well, it's not like she'll notice, _Sonic thought as he raced around town, trying to find his gift. _Of course she'll notice! This is Amy Rose we're talking about! She's probably waiting for me right now! Why am I even stressing out about this? _Sonic stopped for a second in front of a store and looked through the window!

"Wooooow! This is sweet! Look at all of the stuff! It'll be a cinch looking for Amy's gift now!" The shop was a toy store filled with action figures, toy trains, dolls and more! Kids were laughing and parents were oohing and ahhing over the prices.

"Maybe Amy would like a doll…or a tea set or something! I know that she likes playing Tea Party with Cream…or maybe a doll house, she's always borrowing it from Rouge…" Sonic pondered before he stopped in his tracks. If Knuckles saw him here buying a doll for Amy he would never here the end of it! _Come on Sonic, we gotta hurry the party's in 30 minutes and you know how Amy gets with her hammer! _

Sonic shuddered. He had faced the wrath of Amy's hammer many, many times! Half of them he didn't even know what he did. One minute she's talking and Sonic's just staring at her pretty green eyes, they look so inviting that you could just swim in them- _Ok Sonic calm down man it's just Amy snap out of it!- _and then the next minute he getting bonked with her hammer, saying that he's ignoring her! Sonic sometimes just didn't get the girl…she's just Amy.

Just Amy. Those words swam in Sonic's head for a second before he continued to run; this_ present has to be perfect! It has to be just Amy! I can't get her a doll, that just something that Cream would like and I can't get her jewelry; that's just Rouge's type of thing! _

Sonic then stopped as he faced a store. It was a white store with some old shutters. The sign read 'Ancient Fairy Tails and Other Magical Knick-Knacks' A wide grin then settled on Sonic's face as he thought of the perfect gift, and happily walked inside.

~~~***~~~***~~~  
**At Amy's House…**  
~~~***~~~***~~~

" Ta! Can you get the fowers and put them on this able pwease?" Cream asked the yellow tailed fox. Cream was only two years old so she couldn't pronounce many letters yet (the most that she could get from the fox's name were the first two letters). Little did Cream know that Tails actually loved this litte nickname. Even thought Tails was 3 he was a genius with an IQ of 300 so he could speak pefectly.

Cream, Tails, the Chaotix and Knuckles were all setting up Amy's house for her party! They had wanted to make it a surprise party but Knuckles told Amy all about it.

"It wasn't my fault! It was an act of courtesy!" Knuckles said when he told Tails about the incident.

**_~~~***~~~_**_  
**Flashback**  
**~~~***~~~**_

Knuckles bumped into Amy while playing on the play set.

"Ow! Knuckles, what did you do that for!" Amy shouted as she rubbed the sore spot on her head. Knuckles was freaking out and since he hadn't seen the person that he was talking to; he had an idea.

"Ok! I'll make it up to you! You can be invited to Amy Rose's surprise party! It's Thursday at 5:30!" Knuckles then went to help the girl up, only to see Amy on the ground. She glared at him.

"You're not supposed to tell me that you ding bat! Now you just ruined the surprise!" Amy said before bonking Knuckles on the head. Knuckles was sore for a couple of days.

**~~~***~~~*****  
**_End Flashback_**  
**~~~***~~~*****

Tails sighed and made a mental note never to tell Knuckles anything secret again. Rouge was also invited, but she was still selecting Amy's gift as she chose which gift that she was going to 'give up' as she put it. This made Tails suspect that she was probably going to give her a jewel of some sort. Since everyone was still quite young, Vanilla, Espio, Vector and Charmy were all supervising the kids, well not really on Charmy's part.

Charmy had 'desert duty.' His job was to make sure that nobody ate any sweets before the party started. Tails wondered why anyone had even thought of that job since Vanilla and Cream could make more. Plus this was Charmy we were talking about. (Charmy was going to eat all of the treats at some point!) so Cream and Tails had made a secret batch of sweets that they were hiding in the fridge, just in case.

Tails had put the flowers on the table that Cream had asked for and was now hanging up a banner that said

Happy 6th Birthday Amy!

The kitsune was also hanging up some streamers. Knuckles was watching Espio and Vector bet if Charmy was going to eat the sweets or not.

"Vector, he's going to eat them whether he wants to or not." Espio said calmly.

"Well, I don't think so! I mean look he's a still as a statue!" Vector said pointing in Charmy's direction.

Espio slapped his forehead as he saw Vector's hand point to a statue of a bee,

"Vector that is a statue. He's over there, look" Espio said now pointing to the actual Charmy, who was shaking and his eye was twitching.

"Just wait until Vanilla takes out the cake and Charmy, just might explode from anticipation!" Espio calculated. Vector shook his head.

"Whatever, but if he does explode then I call his room! That way I can turn it into a music room and play my music!" Vector bellowed. Espio mentally cringed; Vector couldn't play a note if his life depended on it. Even Charmy was better than him and that's saying a lot. Charmy just banged on everything with his hands and screamed. Knuckles finally spoke up.

"If Charmy explodes then can I have his helmet?"

"Sure, sure." Espio said.

"But if Charmy does explode then you have to give me 30 bucks and your headphones." Espio said, so_ I can burn them. _He muttered under his breath. Whatever that croc listened to all of the time, it should be illegal and combusted.

"Then we've got a bet!" Vector shouted.

~~~***~~~***~~~  
**Meanwhile with Amy…**  
~~~***~~~***~~~

Amy was walking around, with a bag full of candy. Amy had heard about the party from Knuckles (curse him and his good manners!) and decided to bring some candy that they could eat as treats. She would pretend to be surprised, as if Knuckles had never told her and nobody would be the wiser. She wondered who was invited. Well she knew that Knuckles was! Cream and Rouge had to be there! After all they were her best friends! Tails had to be there too, he was probably the master mind behind everything! And wherever Tails is Sonic's soon to follow…

_Sonic. _The name stuck in her head! She loved Sonic! Everyone knew that, well everyone except for Sonic! Sometimes he would be so sweet to her and other times it was like she was invisible, like Espio! _Speaking of Espio I wonder if Tails invited Cream's mom. If he did then Vector and the rest of the Chaotix were sure to follow!_

Amy giggled, Vector had a hopeless crush on Cream's mom Vanilla, it was so sad that it was funny. Well funny to Amy at least. Then in a good mode she thought about Vector and Vanilla and skipped all the way home. Temporarily forgetting about Sonic.

~~~***~~~***~~~  
**Back at Amy's House…**  
~~~***~~~***~~~

Back at Amy's house Vanilla, Cream, Knuckles, Tails and the Chaotix were all getting ready to hide, since Vanilla had seen Amy skipping home in the window. Once everyone heard Amy turn the doorknob everyone froze. Then Amy opened the door and just as everyone was going to yell surprise Amy screamed a bloodcurdling scream. Rouge had flown into a tree, and dropped her gift which had spilled all over Amy.

"Ahh! Amy I'm so sorry…Amy, why are you still screaming?" Rouge asked the pink hedgehog. Amy's eyes scanned over everyone in the house, she was right about Vector and the Chaotix but she couldn't see a speck of blue anywhere. Tails slapped his head, never assume what Rouge will do.

"Where's Sonic?" Amy asked no one in particular. Tails gasped, where WAS Sonic? He had promised to come to the party, but he guessed that he didn't want to be around Amy. Amy walked into the house saddened by the fact that her blue wonder wasn't here.

"'Come on Mema! We can still have fun!" Cream said encouragingly. Amy who only understood half of what she said (and noted the fact that Cream had just called her Mema), gave Cream a half hearted smile. She couldn't truly be happy without Sonic, then suddenly she was pulled back into reality as she felt that wet substance trickle down her back.

"AHHHH! ROUGE WHAT FELL ON ME!" Amy screeched trying to get herself dry.

"Uh…some homemade nail polish that dries instantly…" Rouge mumbled softly. Too bad Amy heard what she said and started to scream louder.

"GET IT OFF OF ME! GET IT OFF OF ME!" It took a couple of hours, buckets of nail polish remover and 50 bucks but soon the party was underway. Espio was right and Charmy flew into a wall, stuck his head into a pond nearby Amy's house and screamed from lack of sugar. Vector argued that wasn't exploding but Espio said that it was close enough and that literarily a bee couldn't explode from anticipation, making Espio 1 pair of headphones and 30 bucks richer. Knuckles sadly didn't get Charmy's room.

"You actually thought that Charmy was going to explode?" Vanilla asked Vector once Espio went to meditate and Knuckles went to go throw a cupcake at Rouge.

"Um…uh well…" Vector stuttered while blushing.

"That's the funniest thing that I've ever heard! Vector you're a comedian!" Vanilla chuckled. Vector sighed of relief and the two spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing.

Amy, Cream and Rouge were playing Pin the Moustache on the Eggman when suddenly Rouge felt something on her back. She turned around to see Knuckles pointing at Tails.

"He did it!" Tails who was writing out a poem to Cream for when she was older had no clue about what was happening. So he was quite surprised when he saw that his fur was red and sopping wet from fruit punch. Sadly the poem was ruined, thus making Tails very mad.

"What the? WHO THREW THAT!" Tails then grabbed a pie and threw it at Rouge, who side stepped out of the way, making the pie hit Cream in the head. Upon feeling the pie Cream stopped what she was doing and threw her binky at Knuckles head. That was the start of a food fight. Charmy who had come back was eating the sweets that came in his direction as Vector, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge and Tails were flinging food at each other. Vanilla and Espio had decided to take refuge in the kitchen.

Amy however was standing in the middle of the mess, shocked and on the verge of tears. This was supposed to e her 6th birthday party, and people were fighting, throwing food at each other and making a mess of her house. To make matters even worse Sonic wasn't even here. A small whimper came from the small hedgehog's mouth, then followed by a loud wail. Everything seemed to stop as tears streamed down Amy's face as she ran out of the house. Rouge and Vanilla went after her but she was faster and soon disappeared down the driveway of her house and into the night.

"Look what you did Vector!" Vanilla scolded. Vector instantly looked down in shame, the rabbit's hard glare making him feel worthless. Cream had also burst into tears at the sight of her best friend crying and Tails had instantly went to comfort her.

Knuckles was just staring at the ground muttering, "We didn't even get goody bags…what kind of party doesn't even give out goodie bags?" Espio sighed then went back to meditating and Charmy was now vomiting on Amy's rug from eating too many sweets. A perfect ending to a perfect party.

~~~***~~~***~~~***  
**Meanwhile with Sonic…**  
~~~***~~~***~~~***

The blue hedgehog finally left the store, a bag in his hand. The shop clerk was very friendly and once Sonic had told her the situation she had found the perfect present, one that Sonic had thought was "Just Amy" Now he was on his way to Amy's house jogging for he didn't want to lose the present that he had spent hours looking for. Sonic wasn't aware of what time it was or that it was nighttime, he was just focused on the reaction that she would get when she saw what he had gotten for her. So he wasn't expecting to bump into someone on the way.

"Oh! Sorry about that! I must not be paying attention…" Sonic said as he helped the person-who he had noticed was now a girl-up.

"Th-thanks." The girl said shakily as she straigtened out her dress. Sonic now recognized the voice of the girl. He picked up her head and looked into her eyes.

"Amy?" he asked softly. Amy looked up to see Sonic, in all of his blue furred glory and did something both of them didn't expect, she slapped him.

"Y-YOU! You didn't come to my party…and everything a mess! Rouge splashed nail polish on me, Knuckles, Vector and Espio weren't even paying attention to me, Charmy ate all of the food and now they've all started a food fight in my house! A-and you weren't there…so I thought…that…" Amy then started to cry again before, Sonic brought her in for a hug.

"Well, I'm here now aren't I? Besides I got you a present so you don't need to cry! See lookie!" Sonic said as he pointed to the bag that he was holding. "We can have a party with just the two of us!"

"R-really? But we don't have cake or presents…or-" Amy started to say before Sonic shushed her.

"All we need is two people to have a party! Come on!" and with that being said Sonic picked up Amy bridal style and ran to his house.

Once Sonic got to his house, he carried Amy up the stairs into his blue room, and put her on his blue bed.

"Now you have to promise not to tell anyone 'bout these. 'K?" Sonic said as he rooted deep in his closet for something.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye!" Amy said solemly.

"Not a needle in your eye Amy, that hurts!" Sonic said jokingly. Amy laughed softly, it was so easy to be happy around Sonic.

"Aha! Found 'em!" Sonic then pulled out a table, some chairs, a pink tablecloth, a tea set and 3 stuffed animals.

"The chao is Galexia," Sonic said pointing to the white chao with two blue halos' around her floppy ears, "This pink hedgehog is Roseanne," he said showing Amy the magenta hedgehog with hair placed down like hers. This doll had bangs on the side of her head as well as pigtails. She was wearing a green and yellow dress.

"And this one, is my favorite, he's called Beary." Sonic said while placing the third stuffed animal on the chair. This one was a purple bear with two black marble eyes and a small fluffy tail. Sonic spread the cloth on the table and placed the tea cups around the chairs, "I got Beary from my Mother...but I don't remember how I got Roseanne and Galexia, I just know that I've had these three ever since I can remember!" Sonic said wistfully. Amy just looked at him with a caring smile, _I can't believe that he trusts me enough to tell me this! _

"After you mi'lady." Sonic said while bowing. Amy giggled and sat down on a chair. Sonic sat next to her. For the next hour the two hedgehogs, along with Roseanne, Galexia and Berry had a tea party searving imaginary tea and eating imaginary cake. _This cake is better than the real stuff! _Amy thought as she ate another piece of chocolate cookie cake with her imaginary fork. Finally Sonic layed on his chair, put his arms behind his head and sighed.

"Man, I'm stuffed. Well time for presents!" Sonic said as he placed the bag on the table.

"Well this was the reason why I was late for your party so I hope that you like it!" Sonic said as a slight blush crept onto his face. Amy's eyes widended and a big grin apperead as she let out a squeal and glomped Sonic!

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Amy said with tears pouring down her face. Sonic had gotten her a red headband. Her hair was growing out and she always had to push it out of her face.

"Well this isn't any type of head band! This one has special powers that let the owner run really fast, well not as fast as me of course." Sonic said with a smug grin.

"If I can't run as fast as you then I can at least chase you!" Amy said with a determind voice. On the inside of the headband which Amy neglected to look at said,

_Amy I love you XoXo Sonic _

Amy immediately placed the headband on, and asked Sonic how she looked.

"You look great…Ames."

"Ames?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Yep that's my new nickname for ya Ames." Amy stuck out her tounge.

"If you get to call me Ames, then I'll call you…Sonikku!" Sonic looked at Amy with bewilderment.

"…Sonikku?"

"Yep!" Amy said happily. Thus was the start of Amy and Sonic's life together.

* * *

Yay! How do ya like it? I added a little bit of fluff at the end just for kicks! Berry is my actual doll so I felt like I had to put him in it! Oxygen cookies to anyone who can guess where Roseanne and Galexia are! Please read and review (although you don't have to if you don't want to!)

-Galexia the Chao (^.^)


End file.
